


Sister

by terajk



Category: Halloween - Fandom
Genre: Autism, Disability, Festibility Challenge, Gen, Sibling Love, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "[T]ake a character who has Generic TV Crazy and write them as having an actual specific mental illness (or combination of illnesses)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

"A dragon lives forever, but not so little boys."  
\--"Puff, the Magic Dragon," Peter, Paul and Mary

_"Patient name: Myers, Michael A.  
DOB: 10/19/57  
DOE: 11/2 - 11/4/63  
_

_Patient is a six-year-old male. Like most psychotic children, he appears normal."_

Too much light here. Wrong kind.

The light was pain and cold and noise. Worst of all, the light was Michael. He knew he needed to move, but could not find the parts he needed to do it. The light became louder, angrier--he knew it was angry, and was sorry--but he could not make sense of any of it. Until now.

_Ayeeuhih._

With almost-his mask (it was too stiff and sharp to be his, and didn't smell of Judith), the light was only pain. He could find cold and hardness and noise that came from the piece of light and shadow in front of him.

Best of all, he found shinys.

Michael loved shinys. Some--flickers in windows, even the flickers of lights in the street off the windows of his own house--told his feet to go, and he would follow them. Others made his hands reach out for them without his having to find them. The orange shinys that danced made Mommy say: "No, Michael! Don't touch! Hot!" and were pain. There was even a shiny in his hand when--

Judith.

With the shiny in his hand now (he could shake it and watch it make good light out of bad), he sees that the piece of light and shadow is a person. The person fills Michael's head with _scratch-scratch_ noises, so he watches his shiny and thinks of Judith and is sad.

_RayZeeuhki._

_"When presented with a choice of toys to play with (dolls or toy cars), he ignored the dolls completely. He did pick up the cars, but rather than drive them around the table, he arranged them in bizarre patterns that served no purpose whatsoever."_

The shinys have numbers on them, and the one in his hand--6--is Mommy. In her hand is a shiny. He reaches for it.

"Michael, _no!_" she says. "Danger!" And slaps his hand away. With the shiny she is making shapes. She smells of pie. He reaches for the shiny again.

"Michael, stop!" Mommy points with the shiny at the shapes she has made--three triangles and a crescent of tiny squares. "See the face?" (He does not). The baby--number 3, his favorite--goes _slap slap slap_ in her high chair and makes a happy shriek. The noise should hurt his head, but doesn't. Number 2, Daddy, says: "Open the hangar," and spoons applesauce into her mouth.

Michael feeds the baby sometimes, too. When she won't open her mouth, he wiggles his tongue or his fingers in front of her face to make her laugh. Sometimes in the middle of the night she calls for him--"Mikey! Mikey!"--and he hums her favorite song: "Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea. And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honalee." Then he sleeps next to her crib, their fingers laced together through the bars. Michael loves the baby. He loves Judith, too, even though she is strange.

"Mom! Where're my heels?" shouts the now empty 7 from the west.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"A party--you know, 'cause it's Halloween?" 

"Don't be out too late, Judith. It's a school night."

"Jesus Christ, Mother!"

"Jesus Christ, Mother!" says Michael, reaching for the shiny again.

Mommy grabs his hand, pushes it away. "Don't _you_ start," she says.

Out of the corner of his eye, in the shiny, he sees the face.

_RayZeeuckingkih._

_"Patient's social relatedness is non-existent. He has no language, and no interest in communicating with the examiner--or any other staff. Clearly he shows no remorse for his actions."_

Number four is a sad number. Number four is Michael.

He is thinking of the shiny. When the house is dark and quiet, he gets out of bed, grabs his mask off the night table, and goes to get it. He finds it sticking in a rectangle, unshiny side up. He holds it up and wiggles it near the side of his head, letting the light skip across it like stones across a lake.

Crying. Judith. Judith is crying.

He goes into the hallway, into the living room. A shape is writhing on the sofa. Some of it Judith; the rest is 1, the sharp, scary number.

Judith cannot breathe. Number 1 is hurting her.

Michael has to help his sister breathe.

"Michael!" says Judith. Down, down, down goes his hand. Warm-wet explodes.

Daddy is shouting; Mommy is an ice-pick in his head. And the baby cries: "Mikey! _Mikey!"_

_RayZeefuckingkid_

_"Patient is a classic case of childhood schizophrenia, autistic type, although he is far more violent than most--perhaps all--psychotic children. For this reason, his case is particularly intractable. Perhaps he would be a good candidate for Dr. Ivar Loovas's program at UCLA, but Michael is too dangerous to send there and we don't have the resources to send staff to California for training. The only 'therapy' available to Michael is to keep him in a facility--something like the maximum-security facility in Lichfield--for the rest of his life._

_Dr. Samuel Loomis, Psychologist  
Smith's Grove Sanitarium  
November 11, 1963"_

Two orderlies walking down a hallway, the senior showing the new recruit around. The new recruit peeks into the small window in one of the doors, and sees a boy. He looks about ten or twelve (actually, he is fourteen; the orderly is not the first person to make this mistake), and he's sitting on the bed facing the wall. He does not move. "Who's this?" he asks.

"That's Michael Myers," says the other. "Stabbed his sister and her boyfriend while they were having sex. He was, like, five."

"Are you shitting me?" The new recruit looks again. "Crazy fucking kid."

"I know. That's what I said when I brought him here."


End file.
